Merle Dixon (Serial TV)
Merle Dixon — jeden z ocalałych z apokalipsy występujący w serialu The Walking Dead. Razem z młodszym bratem, Darylem, należy do obozu ocalałych założonego pod Atlantą. W większości osób z grupy wzbudza strach, zachowuje się agresywnie, rasistowsko i jest nieobliczalny. Po tym jak grupa pozostawiła go na dachu ww Atlancie odnalazł go Gubernator i zabrał do Woodbury. Przez pierwszą połowę 3 sezonu był jednym z dwóch antagonistów serialu. Przed apokalipsą Brak miłości ze strony rodziców sprawił, iż Merle postanowił działać przeciwko społeczeństwu, co doprowadziło do tego, że często osadzany był w ośrodkach dla młodocianych. Dixon opiekował się bratem i wmawiał mu, że zawsze musi polegać tylko na sobie. Miał także kontakt z narkotykami. Gdy Merle stał się prawie dorosły, prawdopodobnie porzucił rodzinę i zostawił brata z ojcem (matka zginęła w pożarze). Później zapisał się do wojska. Co wyjaśnia jego umiejętności taktyczne, dużą siłę fizyczną i umiejętność strzelania z broni palnej. Podczas służby w wojsku uderzył sierżanta i został osadzony w więzieniu na szesnaście miesięcy. Po apokalipsie Tuż po rozpoczęciu apokalipsy dołączył on do obozu ocalałych pod Atlantą, gdzie był postrachem dla innych. Podczas jednego z wypadów do miasta wraz z pozostałymi natrafia na Ricka. W wyniku nieporozumień Merle zostaje za pomocą kajdanek przykuty do rury przez Ricka, na dachu jednego z budynków. Po chwili z powodu szwendaczy wszyscy muszą uciekać. W międzyczasie Theodore próbuje uwolnić Merle'a i wraz z nim bezpiecznie opuścić budynek, jednakże przez przypadek upuszcza on klucze od kajdanek, które następnie wpadają do rury i nie ma żadnej szansy na ich odzyskanie. T-Dog przeprasza Merle'a za to co zrobił po czym go opuszcza. Uwięziony mężczyzna po paru godzinach osamotnienia postanawia odciąć sobie rękę dzięki pile, która leżała obok. Schodzi po schodach na dół gdzie przypala sobie ranę. Później poznaje Gubernatora, który pomaga mu i zabiera w bezpieczne miejsce. Po jakimś czasie Merle dorabia sobie sztuczną rękę z ostrzem, która staje się jego nową bronią. W odcinku "Chupacabra" pojawia się jako halucynacja rannego Daryla. Ponownie spotykamy go dopiero w odcinku "Walk with Me" ''gdy razem z grupą z Woodbury znajduje przy wraku samolotu Michonne i Andreę. Zabierają je do wioski. Merle wypytuję Andreę o swojego brata oraz innych członków grupy. Gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci Amy mówi Andrei, że jest mu z tego powodu przykro. Merle jest teraz jednym z zaufanych ludzi Gubernatora. Mówi mu wszystko co wie o Andrei oraz grupie z Atlanty. Tego samego dnia Gubernator wraz ze swoimi ludźmi udaje się w miejsce wskazane mu przez żołnierza z wraku helikoptera jako obóz wojskowy. Udaje, że ma pokojowe zamiary podczas gdy jego ludzie, w tym Merle, otaczają niczego niespodziewających się żołnierzy. Zabijają wszystkich i kradną ich broń i zapasy. W Woodbury mówią mieszkańcom, że wojskowi już byli martwi gdy oni ich znaleźli. Andrea wręcza Merlowi mapę, na której zaznaczyła farmę Hershela, na której po raz ostatni widziała Daryla. Merle postanawia wyruszyć na poszukiwania brata, jednak Gubernator zabrania mu tego, tłumacząc, że potrzebuje go na miejscu. Obiecuje Dixonowi, że gdy ten zdobędzie jakiś bardziej wiarygodny i aktualny dowód obecności Daryla to sam wybierze się z nim na poszukiwania. Merle razem z innymi bierze udział w festynie organizowanym w miasteczku. Gdy Michonne zabija złapanych sztywnych Merle odbiera jej broń i eskortuje ją do biura Gubernatora. Później widzimy go gdy razem z Miltonem i innymi mieszkańcami poza miasteczkiem. Wyciągają oni zombie ze specjalnie zrobionej pułapki. Przyciskają jednego z nich do ziemi i wyrywają mu zęby. Popołudniu tego samego dnia Merle zatrzymuje Andreę i Michonne gdy próbują one opuścić Woodbury. Informuje je, że będą potrzebowały eskorty. Po omówieniu kilku spraw z Martinezem otwiera im bramę jednak Andrea odmawia opuszczenia miasta i ostatecznie Michonne odchodzi sama. Nocą Merle i Martinez ścierają się na arenie na wzór rzymskich gladiatorów, ku uciesze gawiedzi. Otaczają ich uwiązane na łańcuchach zombie, które się stopniowo przybliżają. Tłum oglądający walkę się cieszy i skanduje imię Merle'a. Andrea jest zszokowana i oburzona tym co widzi. Gdy chce wyjść zatrzymuje ją Gubernator i tłumaczy, że chce nauczyć w ten sposób ludzi, że nie mają się czego bać, poza tym walka jest ustawiona, a szwędacze mają usunięte zęby. Następnego dnia Gubernator rozkazuje Merle'owi i kilku innym ludziom wytropić i zabić Michonne, którą uznał za zagrożenie. Odnajdują zostawioną przez kobietę wiadomość ułożoną z ciał zombie, by wracali tam skąd przyszli. Niespodziewanie wyskakuje zza drzew ucina Crowley'owi głowę i przebija kataną brzuch Tima. Uciekając jednak zostaje postrzelona przez Merle'a w udo. Dixon przebija czaszkę Tima, by zapobiec przemianie i zmusza przerażonego sytuacją Gargulio, by zrobił to samo z głową Crowley'a. Ruszają dalej w pościg. Michonne ponownie atakuje Merle'a, jednak walkę przerywają zombie i kobieta ucieka. Gargulio ratuje Merle'a przed sztywnym. Dixon uznaje, że mogą wracać, bo Michonne uciekła do "Czerwonej strefy zagrożenia" i zaraz zginie. Gdy chłopak odmawia okłamanie Gubernatora w sprawie tego co zaszło, Merle strzela mu w głowę. Dixon podąża dalej za Michonne do "Czerwonej strefy". Przypadkowo trafia na Maggie i Glenna. Wypytuje Azjatę o swojego brata. Glenn informuje Merle'a, że Daryl wciąż żyje, jednak odmawia zabrania go do więzienia. Merle gra na początku miłego jednak później strzela i po krótkiej potyczce oboje zabiera do Woodbury w charakterze zakładników. Michonne obserwowała całą sytuację ukryta za jednym z aut. Po powrocie Merle okłamuje Gubernatora, że zabił Michonne, a grupa została przez nią wyrżnięta. Blake ubolewa nad stratą ludzi jednak Dixon zaskakuje go wiadomością o złapanych zakładnikach. Postanawiają nie mówić Andrei o ich obecności w miasteczku. Merle zabiera się za przesłuchiwanie Glenna w celu dowiedzenia się gdzie przebywa jego grupa. Brutalnie go bije. Glenn próbuje go nastraszyć, że Rick już ich szuka, a ich grupa jest zbyt silna, by dali radę ich pokonać. Jednak podczas wymieniania imion osób, z którymi musieliby się zmierzyć wypowiada także imię Andrei niwecząc tym samym swój blef. Gdy Dixonowi nie udaje się wydobyć z Rhee żadnych informacji wpuszcza do jego celi sztywnego licząc na to, że ten go zabije. Ku jego niezadowoleniu wciąż skrępowany Glenn daje sobie radę z pokonaniem przeciwnika. Gdy Gubernator kończy przesłuchiwanie Maggie zmusza ich do powiedzenia gdzie mieszkają grożąc śmiercią jednego z nich. Pod takim naciskiem Maggie się ugina i wyznaje, że obozują w więzieniu. Później w biurze Gubernatora Blake mówi Dixonowi, że teraz gdy wiadomo, że Daryl żyje nadszedł czas, by Merle wybrał stronę. Ten zapewnia, że jest wierny Woodbury i już nic go nie łączy z grupą z Atlanty. Jednak chce, by w razie konfliktu Darylowi nic się nie stało. Gubernator rozkazuje wywiezienie i stracenie Maggie i Glenna, jednak gdy ludzie Blake'a wchodzą do celi zostają zaatakowani, w wyniku czego jeden z nich ginie. Para z więzienia zostaje jednak pokonana z powodu przewagi liczebnej. Gdy mają zostać zastrzeleni do miasta wkraczają zaalarmowani przez Michonne ludzie Ricka i ratują Maggie i Glenna. Po ucieczce grupy z więzienia Merle odwiedza Gubernatora gdy dowiedział się, że ten został dźgnięty w oko. Gubernator mówi mu jedynie, że został zaatakowany i nie ujawnia przez kogo (Merle powiedział mu wcześniej, że zabił Michonne). Gubernator zwołuje wszystkich mieszkańców na arenę i opowiada o terrorystach, którzy ich zaatakowali. Oskarża Merle'a o zdradę i udział w zamachu. Merle jest w szoku gdy widzi skrępowanego Daryla, którego żołnierze wprowadzili na arenę. Gubernator zmusza braci do walki na śmierć i życie obiecując zwycięzcy wolność. Merle zapewnia zgromadzonych, że zrobi wszystko, by udowodnić swoją lojalność po czym bije i kopie Daryla. Grupa z więzienia ostrzeliwuje arenę dając braciom szansę na ucieczkę. Poza murami Woodbury Glenn i Michonne reagują agresywnie widząc Merle'a. Grupa nie zgadza się na to, by mieszkał z nimi w więzieniu. Daryl decyduje się odejść razem z bratem. Bracia idą przez las w poszukiwaniu zwierzyny. Daryl słyszy płacz dziecka i biegnie na ratunek. Merle niespiesznie podąża za nim i żartuje z katastrofalnej sytuacji uwięzionych na moście ludzi z niemowlakiem. Daryl pomaga uwięzionym nieznajomym, gdy Merle ogranicza swoje wysiłki do minimum. Po zażegnaniu niebezpieczeństwa Merle próbuje obrabować uratowaną rodzinę, jednak brat każe mu przestać mierząc do niego z kuszy. Z powrotem w lesie bracia kłócą się o zaistniałą sytuację. Merle'owi nie podoba się, że Daryl tak się zmienił i wspomina, że pierwotnie mieli zamiar obrabować grupę z Atlanty i zniknąć. Daryl wypomina Merle'owi, że to on go zostawił tak jak zawsze czynił w dzieciństwie. Wkurzony Merle łapiąc brata rozrywa jego koszulę odkrywając blizny na plecach, które były dziełem ojca pijaka. Starszy Dixon jest spetryfikowany nowym odkryciem i wyznaje, że nie wiedział, że Daryla też to spotkało. Dowiadujemy się, że przemoc była powodem, dla którego Merle opuścił dom. Daryl decyduje się wrócić do więzienia. Gdy Merle mówi, że nie może z nim pójść Daryl mówi, że pomimo tego, że to on odchodzi to Merle go zostawia... znowu. Ostatecznie obaj udają się do więzienia i ratują Ricka zaatakowanego przez szwędaczy. Grupa trzyma Merle'a w osobnym pomieszczeniu i dyskutuje na temat ostatniego ataku Gubernatora. Hershel odwiedza Merle'a i rozmawiają o swoich amputacjach i cytatach z Biblii. Dixon informuje Hershela, że jeżeli Gubernator zajmie więzienie to najpierw zabije jego i Daryla, a Ricka na samym końcu, by patrzył jak umierają ci, których kocha. Merle przeprasza Michonne za to, że próbował ją zabić jednak ta wymownie porównuje go do Gestapo i pozostają w chłodnych stosunkach. Gdy Andrea przyjeżdża do więzienia stara się przekonać grupę, że "tym złym" jest Merle, a nie Gubernator. Gdy mówi, że w Woodbury wystarczy miejsca dla wszystkich Merle zaczyna się śmiać. Wieczorem gdy Beth śpiewa Merle przysłuchuje się w kącie pokoju. Rick dyskretnie mówi Darylowi, że nie wyrzuci jego brata ale jeżeli komuś przez niego stanie się krzywda to to będzie wina Daryla. Gdy Rick spotyka się na neutralnym gruncie z Gubernatorem, Merle wraz z innymi szykuje się w więzieniu do starcia. Blake obwinia Merle'a za porwanie i torturowanie Glenna i Maggie, twierdząc, że tego nie popierał lub nie wiedział. Merle namawia Glenna, by uderzyli na Gubernatora teraz gdy wiadomo gdzie jest. Grupa odmawia, mimo to Merle szykuje się, by wyruszyć samotnie i ignoruje ostrzeżenia, że pojawiając się nagle naraża Ricka, Daryla i Hershela na niebezpieczeństwo. Glenn i Merle zaczynają się bić. Michonne i Maggie próbują odciągnąć Merle'a jednak ten jest zbyt silny, dopiero gdy Beth strzela w sufit przestają się szarpać. Później Merle oferuje Michonne, by udali się tam tylko we dwójkę jednak ta odmawia. Gdy spotkanie się kończy i wszyscy wracają do więzienia Merle pyta Ricka czy byli sami, gdy ten potwierdza Dixon przechodzi koło Glenna mówiąc, że trzeba było uderzyć gdy mieli szansę. Merle rozpruwa więzienne materace w poszukiwaniu narkotyków. Rick odnajduje go i wyjawia, że Gubernator obiecał zostawić grupę w spokoju, jeżeli wydadzą mu Michonne i chce, by Merle odwalił brudną robotę. Merle mówi czego będzie potrzebował i także pyta Ricka czy jest świadomy, że Gubernator będzie ją długo i boleśnie torturował. Merle szuka rzeczy, których będzie potrzebował do schwytania Michonne gdy nakrywa go Daryl. Mówi bratu, że szukał jedynie metaamfetaminy. Rozmawiają o tym jak się zmienili i Daryl wyznaje, że chce odzyskać swojego brata po czym wychodzi. Merle zabiera Michonne do podziemi, by usunąć zgromadzonych tam sztywnych. Ogłusza ją i wyciąga poza budynek. Później widać jak razem idą wzdłuż drogi. Michonne ma ręce skrępowane drutem, a Merle niesie jej miecz. Kobieta stara się wyprowadzić go z równowagi jednak Dixon jest odporny i opowiada jej o układzie jaki Rick zawarł z Gubernatorem. Uświadamia jej, że jest ona tak samo obca dla grupy jak on. Merle mówi Michonne, że to nic osobistego, po prostu to jedyny sposób, by ocalić więzienie i Daryla. Michonne odpowiada, że jednak ma sumienie, ale Merle zaprzecza twierdząc, że od wybuchu epidemii zabił 16 osób. Przywiązuje ją do słupa opuszczonego hotelu i próbuje uruchomić stojące obok auto. Przypadkowo włącza alarm co zwabia okoliczne zombie. Ostatecznie udaje im się uciec. Gdy jadą samochodem Michonne stara się wyjaśnić Merle'owi, że grupa przyjęłaby go z otwartymi ramionami ale to on postanowił być samotnikiem. Dixon twierdzi, że ona też jest samotniczką na co ta odpowiada: "Gdy Gubernator ze mną skończy, przynajmniej nie będę musiała dłużej żyć z samą sobą." Michonne nie może zrozumieć czemu Merle wciąż zadaje się z Gubernatorem skoro to on zmienił go w mordercę. Merle twierdzi, że z tej ścieżki, którą kroczy nie ma już powrotu. Gdy Michonne próbuje go przekonać, by wrócili we dwójkę do więzienia Merle zatrzymuje auto, przecina jej więzy, oddaje miecz i puszcza wolno, mówiąc, by wracała sama bo on musi jeszcze coś załatwić. Śmierć Zabity przez: * Samego siebie ''(pośrednio spowodowane) * Philip'a Blake'a "Gubernatora" (żywy) Po wypuszczeniu Michonne Merle zatrzymuje auto pod barem i puszcza w środku głośną muzykę. Pije alkohol i czeka aż dookoła niego zbierze się wystarczająco dużo zombie. Jedzie powoli na tyły Woodbury ciągnąc za sobą sznur sztywnych. Wyskakuje z samochodu i ukrywa się w jednym z okolicznych budynków. Gdy zjawiają się żołnierze Gubernatora Merle próbuje zastrzelić Blake'a jednak pudłuje trafiając w Bena. Ostatecznie zabija 8 żołnierzy. Do jego kryjówki wdzierają się zombie co ujawnia jego położenie. Ludzie Gubernatora biją i kopią Merle'a jednak Blake rozkazuje się im odsunąć mówiąc, że chce się zająć Merlem własnoręcznie. Osłabiony Dixon stawia opór jednak Gubernator zyskuje przewagę odgryza dwa palce Merle'a i łamie mu rękę. Merle w swojej ostatniej minucie mówi Gubernatorowi, że "nie będzie go błagał". Blake strzela mu w klatkę piersiową skazując go tym samym na przemianę w zombie. * Daryla Dixona (zombie) Po wycofaniu się żołnierzy Merle przemienia się w zombie i zaczyna żerować na zwłokach Bena. W takiej sytuacji znajduje go Daryl, który wyruszył na poszukiwania brata. Daryl jest załamany i gdy Merle próbuje go zaatakować trzy razy odpycha brata zanim ostatecznie powala go na ziemię. Zdruzgotany Daryl wielokrotnie wbija nóż w czaszkę Merle'a, by wyładować swoją rozpacz po czym kładzie się obok ciała brata i płacze. Zabite ofiary *Tim (przed przemianą) *Gargulio *Ben (przypadkowo) *7 żołnierzy Gubernatora (pośrednio lub spowodowane) *6 żołnierzy amerykańskiej armii (wraz z innymi) *On sam (pośrednio spowodował) *Niezliczona ilość zombie Wystąpił Ciekawostki *Nigdy nie jest powiedziane jakoby Merle miał być wierzący, jednak w odcinku I Ain't a Judas podczas rozmowy z Hershelem, gdy starzec wyciągnął Biblię i zaczął cytować jeden z wpisów, Merle bez trudu go rozpoznał i dokończył. Mówił później, że jedyne co jest Woodbury a brakuje mu tutaj to biblioteka. Możemy więc wnioskować, że nie jest zupełnym ignorantem i lubi czytać. * Michael Rooker do roli Merle'a w 3 sezonie stracił 12 kilogramów. * Motocykl Daryla pierwotnie należał do Merle'a. * W 2 sezonie serialu w torbie leków Merle'a można ujrzeć niebieską metaamfetaminę Heisenberga, bohatera serialu Breaking Bad. * Norman Reedus wcielający się w rolę Daryla Dixona pierwotnie starał się o rolę Merle'a. Twórcy nie przyjęli go jednak jego gra aktorska spodobała im się na tyle, że specjalnie dla niego stworzyli postać Daryla. Zobacz też en:Merle Dixon (TV Series) de:Merle Dixon es:Merle Dixon ru:Мерл Диксон (телесериал) pt-br:Merle Dixon ja:メルル・ディクソン Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead